


cordialities

by ShionsTear



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Itaru POV, Kinda, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear
Summary: "I’ve been staring at the knot in your headphone cord for like twenty minutes now and I can’t just keep sitting here with it like that, give me your headphones. I’m not even sorry. Btw you're really freaking cute."A story about how Itaru and Sakuya would've met if Itaru hadn't joined MANKAI. Probably.





	1. Of headphone cords and other intricacies

“That’s enough for today.”

“Thank you very much, sir.” I replied with my usual smile. Just one for show, because I really don’t like him.

“Oh, Chigasaki?” he won’t let me go just yet it seems.

“Yes?”

“Can you come in somewhat earlier tomorrow? There’s some stuff I need you to look over for me. I’m going to have brunch with an important business partner, you know how these things go, haha.”

“Understood sir. Please enjoy yourselves tomorrow then.” of course I don’t mind coming in even earlier than usual, which is already an hour before you arrive, boss. Enjoy your lavish brunch while I work unpaid overtime and can’t complain because otherwise you’d fire me. I’ll just nod with my usual smile, completely meaningless. But it’s what’s keeping me the job.

After some more useless chitchat he finally lets me leave and I enter the elevator.

“Haaahhh…” the deep sigh I’ve been holding in the last few minutes escapes my mouth. “Wanna go home and play games, seriously.”

Though it’s the same as always, I feel more tired than I usually do. Maybe it’s the heat? It’s August already. Working in a small office with dozens of other people that equally want to be anywhere but here doesn’t help to keep a cool head during summer.

“Dead tired. And it’s only Monday.” I say to myself as I leave the office building and head to the station. I’ll take the train, stop by the convenience store on the way, buy dinner, go home and chill. Gotta prepare for the ranking event that starts in a few days.

After the train arrives I sit down at my usual place, take out my phone, open one of my mobile games, take out my headphones and plug them in. Gimme today’s login bonus, I had no time to open my apps during break today. My boss wanted to have a little chat with me. Why is it always me? It’s like I’m the protagonist, but of a boring as hell story.

Normally I don’t care much for my surroundings while I’m engrossed in my tap tap games, but something – or rather, someone – is catching my attention right now.

He’s sitting on the opposite side of the wagon, on the seat exactly opposite of mine. Red hair. Eyes are about the same colour, really pretty though, like blooming flowers. He’s wearing a pink striped shirt. I don’t know him but it sure suits him.

“Cute” I say unconsciously, still looking at the guy and ignoring my blinking phone screen. As I continue staring at him while blindly tapping on my phone, forgetting that I opened a rhythm game and not one of the other apps, good-bye combo, a sudden horror unfolds in front of my very eyes. That is to say, I wish it would actually _unfold_.

The boy, or maybe young man would be more appropriate, takes out a pair of headphones from his bag and puts them on his head. My eyes follow the pink cord of the headphones. It feels like watching a cart of a rollercoaster as it finds its way along the rails. The cord is tangled. Knots everywhere. It’s a chaos. It goes up, up, down, down, right, left, right, left, B, A, start. (Just kidding.)

But doesn’t that guy know how to properly treat his headphones? What’s with that nightmarish picture of a tangled cord? And look at him! He’s listening to music just like that, not caring about the cord. And look at him smiling. That honestly, really cute smile, god damn it.

I’ve been staring at the chaos of his headphone cord for like twenty minutes and I can’t bear it anymore. Without a second thought I stand up from my seat, walk the three steps’ distance to the other side and fall down on the seat to his left. I take off my own headphones and poke his shoulder, hoping that he's going to answer me because I really want to talk to him. And untangle his headphone cord. That too, yes.

“Yes?” he said with an expectedly cute voice as he turns his head to me and moves his headphones so one ear is free to hear my voice.

“Your headphone’s cord is seriously tangled and I can’t watch it. Can I untangle it for you?” I ask as if that were the most normal thing you’d ask a stranger you’ve never seen before in your entire life. Maybe it’s a side effect of playing too many games with heroes that act like that. You know like when you can just barge into everyone’s house and they don’t care one bit about it? And let you steal their belongings? Not that I’m complaining, would be pretty tough without some of the items you find like that.

“Oh, really? I’m sorry.” he apologised. For an inconvenience I caused him. What an angel. “I didn’t mind it being tangled since I still can listen to the music, but I didn’t know I’d bother someone else.”

“Oh no, it’s really just one of my quirks I guess. I’m the one inconveniencing you. I’ve talked without thinking, sorry.” I apologise as well. For some reason his slightly sad expression made me feel guilty. My heart ached a bit right there.

“It’s okay.” he’s smiling again. He grabs his headphones and hands them over to me. “Thank you very much for helping me.” now I feel like the protagonist of a visual novel. Achievement unlocked: first meeting.

“I’ll be done in a bit, thanks.” I say as I take his headphones and start untangling them. As I am trying to untie the chaos, I keep on tapping on my screen from time to time. I changed apps, now just tapping is enough. The red haired turns his gaze towards my phone and observes it for a moment.

“Uhm…” he starts mumbling. I notice that he probably wants to know my name to tell me something.

“Itaru.” I answer without looking up from the cord. I don’t care much about honorifics and whatever. Just because my boss worked longer in the company and is older than me doesn’t mean I have to respect him by default. If anything, his entire existence is probably disliked. As a part of his default settings. Freaking overpowered last bosses.

“I-Itaru-san. Your phone has been blinking for a while now. It looks like it wants you to answer a question? There’s two answer choices.” oh come on, heroine. I’ve been tapping through the story to get some gems, don’t just suddenly appear and make me waste tapping because I’m busy and can’t look at the answer choices.

“Crap, uhm…”

“If you want, I can read out loud what it says.” seriously, angel.

“You don’t mind? Thanks uhh…” now I’m the one wanting to know his name. He notices as well and introduces himself.

“I’m Sakuma Sakuya.”

“Thanks, Sakuya.” I hope you don’t mind me calling you by your first name, but I’m really busy with your headphones right now.

“No problem!” he says, takes my phone and reads the question and answers to me. I tell him to take the second option and he clicks. “And what do I have to do now?”

“Nothing much, you can just tap on the screen until the chapter is over.”

“Don’t you need to read what it says?”

“I can do that later. I just need to gather stuff and use up my LP efficiently.”

“LP?”

“Life points.”

“W-won’t your character die if you use those all up!?” he asks, a worried expression on his face.

“This isn’t the kind of game where that happens.” I chuckle.

“Ohh! Then I’m glad! Oh it seems like the chapter ended, Itaru-san.”

“Cool.” what in the world did you do with your headphones, Sakuya? This cord is a complete mess. “Say can I ask you for another favour?”

“Of course!”

“Do you see the button on the bottom right corner which reads _scout_? Can you tap on that and do a ten roll for me? It’s my last chance to get the event cards from the gacha and I don’t have enough gems for a second time, so if that doesn’t work I’ll have to buy more later, I really don’t wanna spend more on that box though. And my luck has been terrible lately, no cards came home in the first ten attempts. Seriously sucks.”

“I’m not quite sure I understand but sure!” Sakuya taps like I told him without questioning my rambling. What a nice person, too bad I probably won’t meet him again after today. “Now I just need to click where it says ten roll, yes?”

“Exactly.”

“Alright. Tap.” he said tap when he tapped. He’s getting cuter by the second. “Oh, flowers appeared! How pretty!”

“What colours are they?” I ask, not turning away from the cord. Ready to be disappointed but not surprised by the roll.

“Uhm… One of them is silver, five of them are glowing in a gold colour and the other four are like a… rainbow I’d say?”

“Are you for real!?” I turn my head to him and stare at my phone. I grab it quickly and can’t believe my eyes while I click on it. Both of the limited SSRs, another one I didn’t have yet and finally the second copy of one of my favourite cards. It was a godly roll. “Sakuya you’re the gacha god.”

“I-I am?” he seems surprised and confused at the same time, his cheeks turn red.

“You are. It’s been a while since I had such a great roll. Scratch that I don’t think I ever had one as good as this one.”

“I’m glad I could be of any help!” he smiles again and I put my phone away to continue untangling his headphone’s cord. Only a bit left, I should be able to make it before my station comes. “Maybe I will download that game too then. It seemed simple and enjoyable!”

“If you do, add me as a friend. My username’s Taruchi.”

“Hehe, okay!” he laughs and I continue.

Just as the voice through the speakers announced the name of the next stop – my stop – I finish untangling the cord.

“There.” I say as I hand it back. “Sorry that you couldn’t listen to your music because of me, Sakuya.”

“No need to apologise, Itaru-san. I had a lot of fun on this train ride!”

“Yeah? I’m glad.” I smile back at him. “Well, this is my stop.” I say and stand up. “See ya, Sakuya.”

“Bye bye, have a good night, Itaru-san.” he waves his arm as I step closer to the opening door.

“Good work~”

 

The first thing I do when getting home is take off my shoes and jacket and let myself fall down on the couch. I don’t feel like doing anything, I just want to play games and eat. Who needs sleep, I have a team to make for the next event. And with the help of Sakuya’s godly pull it shouldn’t be all too difficult to rank well. I wonder if he really downloaded the app, he didn’t seem like the person to make empty promises though.

Just as I open said app, I get a notification message letting me know of a new friend request. I click on it and a snort escapes my mouth.

“SakuSaku wants to be your friend.”

Hah… Seriously, angel.

I accept, chuckle and start thinking about which team to use. Time passes by quickly and suddenly it’s past midnight already. But if I wait half an hour longer, I can play one more song in the other app. Well screw sleep, I can drink some cups of coffee tomorrow. Easy gg.

 

 

 

 

“God in heaven shut the fuck up…” I grumble as I fish for my ringing phone to turn off the alarm. Once the song stopped playing I crawl out from underneath my blanket. Whoever invented mornings should be punished. Stretching, yawning, smacking. Repeat cycle. After I finally managed to get up from bed I look at my phone. 5am. I went to bed at like 1am.

Gonna be a great day, I can already feel it in my eye bags.

I sigh deeply and curse my boss. Just because of his brunch meeting I get to wake up even earlier. I need holidays, I should emigrate. To another country with more holidays. Maybe that could work. Though Japan has its advantages. And I’d be all alone… JK, not like I have many RL friends, am I right?

Anyways, I need to get ready to head to work so no more daydreaming and what ifs, I can do that later. The routine’s the same as every day. Open apps while I prepare breakfast, tap tap while I eat, glance over news while shaving, brushing teeth; so I have stuff for useless idle small talk with colleagues. I’m an evening shower person, so no need to do that now.

“Hah, guess it’s time to go.” a sigh escapes my mouth, just as I want to escape my life right now but I need the money. The world is cruel.

I get to work. Put on my usual smile. Work. Break. Work. Lunch. If I get the opportunity open some apps on the toilet, we don’t want to risk being caught by others, right? Back to work. More work. It’s time to leave but everyone stays longer to work overtime. Finally going home. Avoiding colleagues that want to go drink together. Head to the station. Get on the train and---oh, what’s that?

“Sakuya?” I say out loud, completely unconsciously.

“Oh, Itaru-san!” he smiled his bright smile. It has the effect of a sun warming up my heart from the cold and soulless workday. I’m not exaggerating. “Good evening!”

“Fancy meeting you here again.” I sit down next to him. “No tangled cord today?” I grab my phone in an automated movement.

“Hehe, no, not today. I accidentally left it at home when I went to work today.”

“I see.” I nodded and tapped on my phone. “Wait, work?”

“Y-yes?” his eyes seemed confused in response to my own confusion.

“Sakuya, how old are you?” I turn to him and look him in the eyes. They really are very pretty.

“I-I’m 21.”

“Really? You seemed younger to me.” so he’s only six years younger than me. Phew, I thought he was in high school or something.

“Yes, I hear that often.” he chuckles.

“What do you work as?” I focus back on my phone and continue tapping.

“I’m an actor!”

“Whoa, seriously?”

“Yes! I’m with Veludo Way’s MANKAI Company.”

“Oh, I think I’ve heard of that company a few times. Though I never went to watch a play.” I started mumbling to myself. “Maybe I should…”

“They’re great! Though I only just started yesterday, so I’m not really part of the cast yet, hehe.”

“Oh, does that mean you only just moved here?” I keep on turning back and forth from facing him and looking at my phone’s screen.

“Exactly. I moved here the other day.”

“So that’s why I didn’t see you before on this train.” I smiled unwittingly. “Does that mean I’ll get to talk to you every day from now on?” I ask nonchalantly, no ulterior motives hiding behind that question. At least none he could notice. Unless he wanted to.

“I hope so!” he answered so honestly and brightly, I had to turn away if I didn’t want to get burned by his purity and innocence. He’s seriously an angel.

“Nice.”

We somehow continue talking about various things. At some point he also grabs his phone and shows me some of the cards he got yesterday when he started playing the same game as I do. And just as with the roll he did for me, his roll was godly as well. How on earth does he do that? Seven Lucky Gods, if you’re out there, you gotta rework the distribution of your luck. Sakuya is way too OP.

Before I leave the train at my stop, I quickly asked him if we could exchange phone numbers and add each other in LINE. That way he can ask me stuff about the game or just chat with me, if he wants to. Because I want to chat with him. After a “see you tomorrow” we go our separate ways again and before long I get home. Just as tired as the day before, my routine is basically the same.

With the exception that I get a text from Sakuya right before I start eating dinner. It’s a screenshot of another pull he did. Seriously, Lucky Gods. Unfair. I’ll try to not use too many internet slang words when texting him, I feel like he wouldn’t get them all anyways. I’ll slowly introduce him to it.

The next day is the same as before, I don’t need to go over it again, do I? The only things that are different and seem to give some colour to my daily life up to now are the chances I get to talk to Sakuya whenever I’m on my way home. He always sits there in the same seat. Sometimes listening to music – with a mostly untangled cord – and sometimes reading what seem to be scripts from his theatre company. But he always greets me with his brilliant smile and twinkling eyes.

The days repeat and turn into weeks. My habit of bridging the train ride time with my mobile games slowly turns into just talking with Sakuya, sometimes not even taking my phone out of my pocket. Though later when I’m home I’d regret it and spend some more time catching up on lost time. I can’t seem to let go of it completely just yet.

But then that one day came.

It was a day like any other, the only difference being the weather forecast announcing a nearing typhoon with strong winds and rain scheduled to hit the city in the late afternoon or evening. Because I know how it is and don’t want to risk anything, I decide to go to work with my car. It may take longer to get there, but on the way back I’ll definitely get home and won’t have to count on public transport.

As it turns out later, my calling was correct. Though not every person thought the same as me. When I left the garage of our company it already started raining and winding. I have to confess, I laughed at observing people running around with an umbrella that would almost get blown away by the wind. I even may have called some of them losers, but no one can prove that, so benefit of the doubt.

I continue on my way home in my dry and warm car when the idiot of the car in front of me doesn’t know how to properly drive yet. It feels like they won their license in a lottery at their local shrine festival because their friends dared them to do it. In any case, due to that person’s lack of skill I end up getting stuck at a red traffic light. The one known and feared for taking way too much time to turn green again.

Sigh.

Time to put on the handbrake and wait patiently as I watch out of the window through the shower of rain and accidentally catch the sight of a very familiar shirt. At least that’s the first thing that comes to mind.

“Sakuya?”

I observe Sakuya(?) as he’s walking on the spot for some reason, waiting for his traffic light to turn green. He has no umbrella and no raincoat, probably completely soaked by now. He must’ve either forgotten it at home or trusted the weather too much; seems like he’d be someone to do just that lol.

His lights turn green and he runs to the other side of the street. I follow him with my gaze as he comes to stop under the canopy of a store that practically lines up with my car. Turning my head to the right I see how he catches his breath and shakes his head.

“Pff, like a dog.” I laugh.

Sakuya(?) takes out his phone from his pocket, probably to look up train connections or something. I chuckle once more and push the button to lower the window of the passenger’s seat.

“Sakuya!?” I yell out of the window, as loudly as possible to make he sure he hears me. I don’t wanna yell a second time because a) that’d be freaking embarrassing and b) yelling is exhausting. Lucky me though, he seemed to have heard me and waves his arm. He turns his head to the left and right and quickly hushes towards me.

“Itaru-san! Hello!” a smile on his face as if it wasn’t raining cats and dogs.

“The door’s open, come get in before you get any wetter.” I say and look for the towel I keep in the back for cases like these.

“E-eh!? Are you sure about it?”

“Yes come on.”

“O-okay, if you say so!” he shakes his head once again. “Ah, but won’t I wet the seat like this?”

“Don’t worry, I can just get it cleaned.”

“Alright!” he nods and enters. I close the window again and hand him the towel so he can dry his hair a bit. “Thank you very much, Itaru-san! What a coincidence to find you here like this. So you didn’t take the train today?”

“Nope, thought this might happen after I heard the forecast this morning.”

“I see! Hehe, I was hoping I’d get home before the storm approaches…” he chuckles a bit embarrassedly. See I knew it. “But why do you always take the train if you have such a nice car?”

“Train takes less time. And is less of a bother I guess? Though I enjoy driving.”

“I understand!”

“’Kay, where do you live, I’ll drive you.”

“What? You don’t have to do that Itaru-san! Just to the station is more than enough already!”

“You really think trains will be on time or even work with that typhoon coming?”

“W-well…”

“So where do you live?” I ask and he answers. “…’kay maybe we won’t reach that before the storm hits.”

“S-sorry, I hope to move closer someday but it was a question of money for now, so…”

“It’s okay, I perfectly understand.” I smile and think about the situation for a bit. “Sakuya, do you have to be anywhere early tomorrow?”

“Hmm?” he turns around to me with big eyes, the towel on his head. He looks like a wet puppy. “No, I don’t have to head to the theatre tomorrow. Why do you ask?”

“Alright then you can stay the night.”

“Oh, okay.” he agrees to my suggestions unexpectedly quick. “…w-w-wait, what!?” or that’s what I thought. “I-I can’t just…! I don’t want to be a bother for you, Itaru-san!”

“You’re not, otherwise I wouldn’t ask. But here’s the situation: there’s no way you’ll get home safely before the storm hits and I can’t just let someone like you on his own, before that happens I’ll---“

“Someone like me?” he tilts his head to the side. No don’t do that, my heart can’t take it, please.

“…i-in any case, if you don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow you can stay the night. Okay?” our eyes meet. What is this, a dating sim?

“…a-alright.” I feel like I saw a slight blush on his cheeks as he nodded and turned away, but maybe my mind thinks I’m really playing a dating sim right now and is playing tricks on me. Who knows. “Then I’ll take you up on that, thank you very much, Itaru-san! I’ll do my best not to be a bother to you!”

“Very well.” I chuckle and pat his head unconsciously. “Oh, the light is turning green at last.” I focus on driving again and release the handbrake.

For some reason the both of us remain silent during the drive to my home. I’m concentrating on the street, the rain got even heavier and the wind stronger. The few times I glanced over to him quickly he was smiling the entire time.

Due to the storm it took even longer to get home, but at least the underground garage of my apartment building was safe from the rain and wind. I park the car, grab my briefcase from the back and exit. Sakuya exits as well and asks me what he should do with the towel. I tell him to take it with him and he nods.

I lead the way to the elevator and Sakuya follows behind.

“Ah, which floor? I’ll push the button!”

“Top floor.”

“T-t-top floor? Isn’t that a penthouse?”

“Yeah.”

“E-eehhhh…” he pushes the button in slight disbelief and I can’t help but chuckle. I never told him but, well, let’s say my parents got me the apartment and car. After we leave the elevator I step closer to my entrance door and open it. I enter and take off my shoes quickly and walk towards the bathroom first things first so I can draw a bath.

“Sakuya, you can just---“

“P-please excuse the intrusion!” he stutters as he takes of his shoes.

“If you want you can put your shoes in the bathroom. The floor’s heated so they may dry better there. Oh and you can take a bath first, the water’s running already. You can put your wet clothes in the basket, I’ll put them in the washing machine later. I put out some spare clothes you can use for the night, though they may be a bit too big for you and---“

“W-w-w-wait a second, Itaru-san! I… You can’t…”

“Listen Sakuya, you take the bath first, I have to use up SP in five different games, I’ll take a bath later. ‘Kay? ‘Kay.” I say and hurry to the living room and sit down on my couch. “Alright here we go.” I say and immerse myself in my mobile games.

After roughly half an hour I’m done and at the same time I hear the door to the bathroom turn open and a blushing Sakuya walking towards me.

“I-Itaru-san, I think… this is a bit too big for me…” he says as he holds up his arms and the sleeves cover his hands.

It’s the wildly myth-enshrouded appearance of the boyfriend shirt in the flesh.

IRL.

Instinctively, my eyes close, my hand forms a fist and I take a deep breath. Ktkr.

I focus and open my eyes again.

“It should… work for one night, right?” somehow my cheeks feel a bit warm.

“Y-yes. The sweatpants fit, it’s just the shirt… b-but nonetheless, thank you very much!” he bows down to thank me.

“No big deal, really. Well then guess I’ll take a bath too. Just feel at home, if you wanna drink something please help yourself. Or just rest on the couch and---“ I stop and look at him. His eyes widened and he’s marvelling at various things in the room. “Sakuya?”

“Ah, sorry! It’s just, I thought you’d live very minimalistic from what I saw in the entrance and bathroom, but I see your living room is very…” he looks around one more time. “…well equipped.” ah I see, he’s surprised by all my gaming consoles and the movie screen I use as a TV.

“Well, priorities and stuff.”

“Hehe, I see.” he smiles.

“Anyways, I’ll go take a bath now.”

“Okay!” Sakuya says, sits down on the couch and grabs his phone. From the corner of my eye I see how he opens the mobile game I was playing when we first met.

After I leave the bathroom again, Sakuya is still sitting on the couch in the very same position, engrossed in the game. I approach him slowly from behind and watch over his shoulder.

“Whoa, you’re far into the main story already.”

“Wah!” he startles. “I-Itaru-san!”

“Haha, sorry.” a laugh escapes my mouth, that reaction was way too adorable.

“Y-yes, it’s a very easy to understand game and you can play it whenever you have a bit of idle time.” he explains honestly. I walk around the couch and sit down next to him. My couch is huge, one or two people could easily sleep on it.

“Welcome to the world of mobile games. I’m a bit sorry I introduces you to it lol.”

“Oh you don’t have to!” he turns around to me and starts laughing.

“Hmm?”

“Hehe, your hair.”

“Ah, right. That’s how I always walk around at home. My fringes get in the way of my intense gaming sessions so I tie them up. Does it look weird?”

“It doesn’t! I’d say it looks cute!”

“Me? Cute? That’s the first time someone called me cute, I don’t know if I can be considered cute.” I start laughing.

“Eh! But it’s true!” he rebuts energetically but starts laughing as well.

This feels nice. It’s been a long while since I last invited someone over. I’ve never had many friends to begin with, not even back in school. And even now, all the friends I have can’t hang out with me all the time obviously. Well at least not physically, I (voice) chat and call them regularly, so that’s no problem. But sometimes, just sometimes, close human interaction is nice.

“Whoa, storm outside is really raging by now huh.” I say after a while.

“It seems like it, yes.” he shudders. “Just thinking about being outside right now makes me shiver. Thank you very much again for letting me stay!”

“Don’t mention it.” I hesitate a second but do it anyways. My hand ruffles through his hair.

“Itaru-san, don’t treat me like a kid please.”

“I’m not, really. You’re just really cute and your hair looked soft so I just…” wait, what did I just say? “I just… uhh…” words stop coming out of my mouth. I swallow and turn to Sakuya. His face turns red as a beet. There’s no mirror close by but even without it I can tell that my face looks about the same as his.

“I-Itaru-san…”

“Sakuya!” I exclaim in an attempt to brush over what I just said. “Aren’t you hungry? I’m getting hungry, how about we eat something?”

“S-sure!”

“I should have some pizza left in the freezer, how about it?” I stand up and rush to the kitchen. Thought kitchen, living and dining room are one and the same room so it’s not like it’s helping much.

“Oh, yes! That sounds like a nice idea. Something warm and tasty for such a cold day.”

“I know right? Finally someone understands me.”

“And it’s okay once in a while, it’s not like you get to eat that every week right?”

“…r-right, haha…” I better not further continue that subject.

“Oh, let me help you!” he says and joins me in the kitchen.

“You really don’t need to he---“ I wanted to say but my knee crashes into the opened cupboard. “Ffffffff……”

“I-Itaru-san! Are you okay!?”

“…y-yes.” no. “It’s not much of a deal.” though it really is, hurts like hell. Do you know that feeling when you hit against something and it shouldn’t hurt but it does and you feel like dying? Like when you accidentally cut yourself with a sheet of paper, that kind of pain. My sister used to tell me I was just a wimp with a fragile body, but I’m sure I’m not the only one who feels like this.

Anyways, I try to ignore the scorching pain (not exaggerating at all) and play it cool.

“O-okay. I’m glad then.” Sakuya sighs in relief. Also he either is an acting genius or is covering up what happened before or he’s not that bothered by it.

The rest of the evening went by without any further “incidents”. After we made dinner and ate we sat down on the couch again and are now talking about various things – while I make sure to efficiently use up SP in my mobile games – just having a good time, pretty chill. At one point he asks if I have any games we could play together on a console.

“Heh, who do you take me for?” I answer with a smug smile and start listing all the multiplayer games I own. Well not _all_ of them, the ones Sakuya could play without any prior knowledge. He decides on one based on the title alone and I put it into the console.

And that’s how we end up spending the rest of the evening. Playing games, chatting, laughing, not forgetting to regularly check our phones. We forget about the storm raging outside, it’s just the two of us having a good time.

I really could get used to this…

 

 

 

 

“…hmm?” I mumble and smack as I open my eyes. It takes a while until I realize where I am. It’s my living room. The sun is shining through the large windows and blinding me. Seems like the typhoon is long gone. Why am I in the living room, did I fall asleep on the couch? I want to turn around to grab my phone, but there’s something heavy on top of me and I can’t move. “Wha…”

Only then I realize that Sakuya is sleeping soundly on top of me.

Sakuya is… sleeping…

On me…

I almost let out a yell but manage to hold it back. What!? What even!! Is this really happening right now? Am I still dreaming!? What’s with this clichéd setup? Am I dying? Am I dead, is this the after-world? Okay Itaru focus, try to remember everything that happened last night. We couldn’t have… right? No no no. Sakuya’s not that kind of person… right?

While I’m lost in thought, Sakuya moves a bit, but doesn’t wake up yet. How did I end up in this situation… But, it’s not bad I guess. I chuckle and slowly move my hand on top of Sakuya’s head. I gently pat him and ruffle through his hair, his really, really soft hair. Brushing some strands away from his face I realize it. There’s no denying it any longer.

I have a crush on Sakuya. A really bad one if I do say so myself. I want to be more than just a friend. Are we even friends? We only ever met in the train, are we train acquaintances? Is that a thing? Either way, I want to be his---

“…Itaru-san?” Sakuya asks softly and half asleep. I quickly move my hand away. “Itaru-san!” he opens his eyes wide and realizes where he is. He quickly gets off of me and jumps off from the couch. “Ah, I’m… I’m sorr---“

“Hehe, seems like we both fell alseep on the couch without realizing it, huh?” I sit up slowly and scratch the back of my head. I wish the moment could’ve lasted a bit longer. There’s an urge I can’t quite suppress, I want to stretch out my hand and grab his firmly, but…

“R-r-right, hehe… he…” he turns away, avoids my gaze. “Wait!” He suddenly turns around again. “Itaru-san, don’t you have to work today!?”

“Huh? Ah, no. I’m off today. Forgot to mention that, hahah…”

“Oh, I… I see…”

Awkward silence.

“W-well, I should probably head home now that the typhoon is over and---“

“Wait, Sakuya!” I stretch out my hand in the end.

“Y-yes?”

“You said you were off today as well, right?” he only nods in response to my question. “Well then, do you…” I take a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you a lot for reading the first half of this story. The idea to this story came from a random plot generator and the summary is what that generator gave me!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this so far and if you like, please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it! OvO


	2. Of SSRs and other lucky happenings

“…eh?” yeah that’s the reaction I expected. “D-do you mean, to go somewhere together as friends?” he seems confused. But hey, at least now it’s confirmed. We _are_ friends. So far. Cool.

“Well yes, I mean… no… I… uhh…” great communication skills. “I guess we’d go as friends but like… I want it to be a real date. You know?”

“…o-oh…”

“Yeah…”

Awkward silence. We’re both probably waiting for the other to break it, both avoiding each other’s gaze as we try to hide our blushing faces. What is this, a fanfiction?

After a short moment of more awkward silence, Sakuya finally moves again. Is he going now after all? Did I mess up?

“…o-okay.” I hear him say, almost inaudibly.

“What?” I turn to him, unsure if I heard him correctly. His honest eyes were looking right back at me.

“It’s okay. Let’s go on a date. But…”

“But?”

“C-can I go home first and get ready?” he asks.

“O-of course, sure! I’m… sorry, of course you’d want that.”

“Okay… then…” he fidgets around, not clearly knowing what to do with himself. “I’ll go change back into my clothes!” he says and runs off into the bathroom.

“Sure…” I think I’m still not fully grasping what just happened. I grab my phone, open an app and text a friend.

[Help]

Though it’s rather early, I don’t think he’s awake already. I put my phone back on the table and lean back onto the couch. I’m trying to figure out what going on a date even means. Well it’s not like I don’t have experience from different games, but how high is the possibility that those rules apply to real life? Probably quite low, right?

Complex math formulas flash before my mental eye as I try to come up with a plan for today, the door to my bathroom opens and Sakuya steps out wearing his own clothes again. The boyfriend shirt didn’t last all too long, sad.

“Thank you very much for lending me your clothes, I shall wash them and give them back to you later!”

“Oh, uhh, sure.” he’s so goddamn cute. “Wh-where should we meet?”

“Hm?” I ask absentmindedly. “OH, yeah… Uhm…” I’m such an idiot. “How about I just pick you up at home? I think that’d be the easiest solution. Is that okay for you?”

“O-okay.” he nods.

“Alright, then uhh…” I check the time on my phone. “It’s almost 9am, so how about we go have lunch and then do something else?”

“That sounds great!” he smiles an honest smile.

“Wait a sec, how will you get home now?”

“Oh, I’ll just take the bus. I saw a station yesterday on our way here.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, it’s no problem, thank you!”

“Alright.”

“W-well then… see you later, Itaru-san.” he bows down slightly and leaves. I don’t know if I can handle this.

But just as I was about to have a low-key panic attack (I’m yet again, not exaggerating) my phone notifies me of a new message.

[wazzup]

[need ur help]

[y?]

[got a d8 l8r]

[www]

[im 4 real]

[sure u r www]

[stfu n listen]

[cant listen to a text]

[sometimes I h8 you]

[thx]

It may not seem like it, but Banri and I are good friends. We first met online when he helped me with raiding a boss in a game and we’ve been chatting ever since. Not like I know how he looks or anything, but who cares, really.

In any case, I end up explaining to him everything that happened and ask him for advice. Or ideas, any form of suggestions would really help me out. He may be a gamer like I am but he’s way better at actually socializing with real people, can you believe it? Such a traitor.

But instead of giving me actual advice, he just tells me to ask another friend of mine. Asks if I don’t have other friends that are dating. Who do you take me for? All my friends are either equally or even more socially awkward than me so---wait. There might actually be someone I could ask.

[k thx ill try sth]

[dont forget raid 2nite]

[yeh]

I close the app and start dialling a number.

Yes, a phone call. Like the normal average person I too despise phone calls (it’s a fact, I’ve googled it). But there’s that one friend with which I somehow have no problem to talk to over the phone. It’s like, I’ve just known him for such a long time already, and have actually met with him like outside of my home.

Also his voice kind of just makes me calm? Is that weird? Should I better not tell that to anyone else?

But before I can answer my question through another quick online search, I hear him answering my call.

“Hello~”

“Hey, are you busy right now?”

“Nooo~ I’ve been playing with some cats just now. But they’re taking a nap!”

“Really? That’s nice.”

“I took many pictures, do you want to see them later?”

“Sure, thanks.” I chuckle. He’s always playing with cats, isn’t he?

“Itaru~ One of them has a sankaku spot on its head!”

“No way.”

“Yeees! It looks very nice!”

“That’s great. But, say, can I ask you something?”

“Is it about a sankaku game?”

“No it’s not.”

“Awwww…”

“Okay so… I’m meeting with someone later today.”

“Are they like a sankaku?”

“No, Misumi.”

“Can they carry you around at least?”

“I don’t think he could. I don’t think he _should_ either.”

“I carried you around once~”

“I was trying to forget about that.”

“I can carry Kazu around too!”

“Well you’re stupidly strong.”

“Ehehe~”

“No, wait, that’s not why I called.”

“Is it about sankaku?”

“No!”

“Eehhhh!!?”

“Okay listen…” I explain everything that happened. “Understood?”

“I did!”

“Alright, so, you’re together with Kazunari, right?”

“Kazu? He’s at work right now!”

“No I didn’t mean physically together right now. You two were dating, right?”

“Hmm… I think so?”

“…it’s okay let’s work with that.” I sigh and continue. “Do you have any advice on how I should behave later?”

“Advice?” he stays silent for a moment. Maybe he’s thinking about it more seriously than I thought. “How about you look for sankaku together?” maybe not.

“Okay. I see now this was clearly my fault for asking like that.”

“Itaruuu~”

“Yes?”

“I think you should just be yourself~ If they like you like you are, everyone is happy, right?”

“…” well, that was unexpected. “…thanks.”

“Ehehe, did I help?”

“Yes, thank you very much, Misumi.”

“Waaai, sankaku sankaku~”

“Alright, I should probably get ready.”

“Okaaay.”

“Let’s meet up again soon, okay?”

“Yes!”

“’Kay, talk to you another time then. Have fun with the cats.”

“Thank you! Bye-bye~” he says and I end the call. Huh. Who would’ve believed it’d be so easy, right?

But it’s true that I gotta hurry, I don’t wanna come late to our date. That rhymed. Anyways, I should probably take a shower. Just to be sure, I plug in my phone so it can charge while I shower, I need to be prepared for everything. Though, maybe I shouldn’t play mobile games while I’m on a date, right?

Even if it’s Sakuya, he probably wouldn’t like that, would he? God I just realized again that I’m going on a date with him is this really happening is this real life!? More questions start swirling around in my head as I enter the bathroom and take off my clothes. I turn on the shower, enter it and let cold water fall all over me. My face looking down as water splashes onto me. As I---wait, what are you doing? Get outta here, this is rated G, we can’t have scenes of me showering.

After I finish showering and put on some clothes – not too casual but also not too much, finding the right balance is important – I check my phone and look at the clock. Quarter past ten, I’ve still got like two hours left… Crap. After thinking about it for a while, I pack my stuff and head outside.

“I can spend some time at a game centre before picking him up, right?” I say to myself out loud for some reason, it’s not like anyone will answer me right now. I still wait a second to see if I get an answer, but after no one has replied I continue on my way and head to my car.

Hmm but where do I park? I doubt there are any free parking spaces near the game centre, it’s always crowded in that area. I’m sitting in my car, thinking about the dilemma as my phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket. It’s Sakuya.

[Itaru-san, I know we said to meet for lunch but… would you mind accompanying me to a gaming store? O-only if you want of course!!] his message says. I’m intrigued.

[Uhm, sure? I don’t mind. Do you want to buy something?]

[R-really!? Thank you very much! And yes, that is my plan!]

[Alright, I’ll be there asap.]

[Okay! I’ll wait outside!]

[K]

Problem solved. And he wants to buy a game? I wonder which one, maybe our session yesterday inspired him. And hey while I’m at it, I can rummage through the store and see if I should get something new as well, you can never have enough games in your life. And even if you have a pile of not played games at home that are even still boxed as new. As long as you get the game, you already _have_ it and don’t run into the risk of it becoming unavailable.

After reassuring myself with a more or less sound excuse to buy more games, I turn the key and start my car. I’m glad I decided to grab my sunglasses before heading out, the sun’s shining even brighter than before. Only Sakuya’s smile shines brighter…

I’m sorry.

Anyways, after a short drive – the streets are surprisingly empty – I arrive at the address Sakuya told me yesterday. And there he was, standing outside and waving his arm as he noticed me approach.

“Hey there.” I say through the open window. I opened it before to get some fresh air while driving. “Ready to go?”

“H-hello Itaru-san!” he seems to be a bit nervous. Well not like I can blame him, I am too, I’m just doing my utmost to not let it show on the outside. He walks around to the other side and opens the door to the front passenger seat. “Thank you again for accompanying me!”

“No problem, I don’t mind at all.” I smile at him. “Alright, let’s go.” I say but notice immediately: where does he even want to go? And while we’re at it: where do _I_ even want to take him for lunch? I did not think this through, this is not going according to plan. “…wh-where do you wanna go, Sakuya?”

“I think there’s a big gaming store at the mall in the town centre, right?”

“Oh, that one? Sure, let’s go there then.” phew, saved for now. I start the engine again and start driving. “What do you wanna buy anyways?”

“O-oh… it’s not much, really. I just liked that one game we played together yesterday and I thought that if I got it we could play again. Since you mentioned it has an online multiplayer too…”

“Do you own the console for it?” I’m confused, he never told me about it.

“Ah, no. But one of my roommates does, I’m sure I can borrow it!”

“Ohh, I see, now I understand. So you’re not living on your own, huh?”

“No, Masumi-kun, Tsuzuru-san and Citron-san live in the apartment too. Ah, they’re friends that work for MANKAI too!” he continues explaining more about what they do and by how he sounds, he enjoys acting a lot. Seeing him talking about something with such joy makes me happy as well. I’ve got it really bad, don’t I?

Though I have to say, that guy called Citron? (Also who even calls their child lemon, what’s up with that!?) He sounds like a really nice guy, he’s also the one with the console, but for some reason he sounds super fishy too. If this were a game, he’d be predestined to be that character from overseas that loves Japanese culture and goes to Japan but is actually a prince or something in his home country. But there’s no way for that to actually happen.

“Alright, we’re here.” I park the car, we exit and head to the elevator that’ll take us up to the mall. Neither he nor I say anything, we just silently walk next to each other like the awkward people we are I guess. Though in my case I’m trying my hardest to think about a conversation topic, but before I could find one we already got to the store. Seems my feet know where to go even without my active help.

“Ohh, it really is bigger than I thought!” Sakuya says, genuine surprise on his face.

“Yup.” I chuckle. “Alright, let’s go in.”

“Welcome!” the cashier says as we step inside. We greet them simultaneously and laugh.

“’Kay, so which game exactly? We played a few…”

“That RPG one with the knights, I really enjoyed that one!”

“Knights of Round!? Really!!?”

“Y-yes.” he nods. Sakuya enjoyed a game of my absolute favourite game series. Thank you.

“Nice.” I say and start walking towards the aisle that has the game. “It’s technically the fifth game of the series, but since it portrays the past of the main character it acts like somewhat of a prequel, so I guess it’s fine?”

“Ohh, that’s interesting!”

“And I can lend you the first one too if you want, I’m currently replaying the third.”

“Eh, you’re playing the newest one and another one at the same time Itaru-san?”

“Yup. KniRou is my fav series so no matter how often I play it I can never get enough of it. Some would say that I’m obsessed but who cares, I just like what I like.”

“I really admire that side of you, Itaru-san!” he suddenly says and looks at me with determined eyes.

“H-huh!?” that caught me off-guard. Brain does not compute.

“Yes!! I like when you talk about those things with passion and aren’t afraid to tell others! It’s something I aspire to do too someday!”

“Talk about the things you like to others?”

“Exactly.” he nods.

“You did talk to me about acting pretty quickly though…”

“O-oh! Now that you mention it… yes, I might have. Hehe, I wonder why…” his cheeks turn a bit red. I want to hug him. But I cannot. Control yourself Chigasaki Itaru. “I think I just felt… comfortable around you?”

“…huh?” I think my heart skipped a beat.

“You see, I grew up without parents. I was always being sent around different relatives, but no one really wanted to deal with me, so I never had anyone to talk to about things I liked. But when I decided to live on my own and work as an actor, I started to feel like I could do it. And then after I met you, Itaru-san, I just felt like I could do it without worrying about anything since you just called out to me like that.” he looks up to me and smiles one of the brightest smiles to date. “Thank you very much for talking to me, Itaru-san!”

“…” do you think it’d be weird to put on my sunglasses inside the store? I’m being blinded by an actual angel.

“A-ah, I’m so sorry! I just started rambling!”

“N-no, it’s… okay…” I turn around. “…I’m glad I talked to you then too, Sakuya.”

“Itaru-san…”

“A-anyways, the game should be over there.” I say and point at one of the shelves. Sakuya looks excited and quickly grabs the game case, holds it with both arms and stares at it with sparkling eyes. For a second there he reminded me of my high school self and how he’d always get excited over a new game releasing.

“Thank you very much, I shall go pay for it now!”

“Sure, I’ll look around a bit more, just tell me when you’re done.”

“I will!” he says and walks to the checkout.

My mind is busy thinking about way too many different things so I just kind of wander around aimlessly, my gaze drifting into the distance as if I’m trying to come up with the answer to life, the universe and everything. (We all know that the answer is 42.) But really I’m just thinking of how I should confess to Sakuya, I can’t bear not telling him for much longer.

I want him to know that I feel really comfortable too when I’m with him. I don’t want to sound overconfident, but the way he talked about me before made it sound like he could be somewhat into me too, right? That wasn’t just my wild imagination influenced by various anime, manga and whatnot… right?

“Itaru-san, I’m back!”

“Ah, Sakuya.” he caught me off-guard again as I turn around to him. “Already done?”

“Yup, we can go eat lunch now!”

“Cool, do you have any preferences?” I ask as we exit the store and start walking around the mall.

“Hmm…” he says. “Oh, how about that?” his arm stretches forward and he points at a restaurant’s sign.

“Italian?”

“If you don’t mind, of course!”

“Sure, let’s go.”

“Yay!” a smile appears on his face. As we approach the restaurant, our hands get dangerously close to each other. I’m probably the only one aware of it, but I just really want to grab his hand and hold it. But I shouldn’t, I don’t want to trouble him. But what’s with all these stereotype romance manga moments, why is this happening to me.

After entering the restaurant I notice that it has a terrace and ask if we could eat outside. The waiter answers with an affirming nod and leads us outside. We sit down at a table with a nice view and order our meals. Sakuya wants Napolitan – his favourite meal apparently – and I asked for a pizza. No I don’t care that I ate one yesterday already, this is different okay?

“So that’s why you wanted to eat here huh?” I ask Sakuya after the waiter took our orders.

“Yes! I love Napolitan! Even though its origin isn’t Italy.”

“Right. But I think you’d find them in any Italian restaurant by now. At least here.”

“Hehe, you’re right.”

After that we started talking about a lot of various things. Asking him more about the theatre company results in him talking with no end, he really likes it there. I promise him to go watch their next play, I really want to see how Sakuya is on stage.

Our meals arrive while we’re having fun chatting and we don’t stop even when eating. I can’t remember the last time I talked so much with someone without getting bored, annoyed or running out of topics to talk about. As a result of that we take ages to finish, but neither of us really cares.

After we’re done and have paid, I finally ask him.

“Sakuya?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to…”

“Hm?” his head tilts.

“…do you want to go to the game centre with me?”

“Sure!”

“Alright, then let’s go.”

What, did you expect I was going to ask him something else?

When we get to the game centre he asks me about my favourite games in there. Since answering with “every single one” would probably not help him, I decide to just show him around some machines and games.

He stops in front of a crane game and almost presses his face against the glass.

“Limited Robot Toy?” I read the signs on top.

“It looks like a toy I wanted to have when I was young, but the relatives I was with at the time didn’t want to spend money on such a trivial nonsense, as they called it…” he explains, the sadness apparent in his tone. “Do you think I can get it?” he turns around and looks at me. But instead of answering, I approach the machine and insert a coin.

“I’ll get it for you.”

“Eh? Y-you don’t have to, Itaru-san! I can try it myself!”

“No biggie.”

“But I don’t want you to spend too much on it!”

“Ha.” I chuckle. “Sakuya, who do you take me for?” I turn around, wink and focus back on the crane game. Less than a minute later the robot toy falls through an opening on the bottom and I take it out of the hatch. “There you go.”

“I-I can keep it?”

“Of course you can.”

“…thank you very much.” he takes the robot toy and hugs it with both of his arms. Seeing him genuinely happy about it fills me with joy as well, I want to protect that smile of his.

“Shall we look around more then?”

“Yes please!” he says as we go further in.

Without realizing it, hours had passed and the sun was already setting.

“Uhm… maybe we spend a bit too long inside…” I say as I scratch the back of my head.

“It was a lot of fun though, haha!” he starts laughing. After a short talk we decide to call it a day and I tell him that I’ll drive him home. We head back to my car and enter it silently. On the entire drive to his home we don’t speak a single word, it’s like we’re just enjoying the silence.

The sky is coloured in hues of orange and red when I stop my car in front of his apartment. Alright Itaru, it was a nice day, but it’s time to say bye. Maybe you could ask him to meet again soon, it seemed like he enjoyed it as well. I probably shouldn’t hurry things and take my time. It’d be the best for both of u---

“Itaru-san!” he drags me out of my inner monologue.

“Y-yes!?”

“Uhm… I…”

“…”

“…I really enjoyed today! Thank you very much for the robot, I will treasure it! And I also really love talking to you a lot! I mean… ah, what am I saying, uhm…”

Oh no. I can’t hold it back anymore. I just cannot.

“Fuck it.”

“I-is something wrong, Itaru-sa---“

I put my right hand on his cheek and kiss him without any kind of warning.

But… he’s not backing off so I guess he’s okay with it?

After what feels like an eternity, I let go of him and our lips part again. Blood is rushing to both of our cheeks. Did I really just---

“I-Itaru-san…?” he manages to say.

“Y-yes?”

“…would it…” he looks down and avoids my gaze. “…would it be okay to spend the night with you again?”

My consciousness wanders off into outer space as I try to make sense of the question he just uttered. Did he just… Did _Sakuya_ just ask if he could… what? What!? He can’t mean _that_ , can he? Well he could, we’re both adults, there’s no problem with _that_. But I don’t know if I’m ready for _that_ yet. He just asked like it’s no big deal I---

“Itaru-san?”

“Y-yes?” now that I look at him again, he seems to be at least as flustered as I am and yet… “…okay.”

“R-really?”

“S-sure. Wh-why not?” I swallow. “Do you… need to get anything from your apartment?”

“N-no it’s okay, I already… put it in my backpack before leaving.”

“O-oh, okay c-cool.” I slam my fist on the imaginary table of my mind. He came prepared already!? Wha---

Everything after that happened so fast I only remember bits and parts of it. But what I remember clearly is how when we entered my apartment, he came closer to me and I was expecting him to drop the bomb. And he sure did…

“Itaru-san, what are you doing? Quick, we have to defeat this monster!” he says, sitting next to me on the couch, wearing his pajamas and holding a controller in his hands.

“…sorry, gimme a minute to process everything…” my face is buried in my hands. The thing Sakuya wanted to do all along was continue playing Knights of Round V. Not _that_ other thing. I’m both deeply embarrassed and greatly relieved, I don’t think I would’ve been ready for _that_ yet.

“Itaru-san!”

“Yes. Sorry. I’ll help you.” I put up my bangs with a hair clip and grab the other controller. “I’ll show you how it’s done.”

“Alright!”

And so we continued playing for some hours, it was already long past midnight when we decided to stop. And now, without even realizing it, Sakuya was leaning onto me, his head resting on my shoulder.

“Sakuya?”

“Yes?”

“Uhm… the kiss… from earlier…”

“…”

“Can I take that as a yes?”

“A yes to what?”

“To my question about whether you want to be my boyfriend or not?” I ask directly. No more waiting, no more hiding. I want us to be together. He sits up and faces me.

“…y-yes…” he says while looking away.

“Sakuya…” my body moves faster than my brain can think and I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. At the same time, he hugs me back. I’ve been waiting for this feeling and I couldn’t be happier. In another act of quick-body-slow-brain (henceforth qbsb), I strengthen my grip around him and stand up, wanting to hold him up.

The attempt fails miserably as my legs give in and we fall back on the couch, Sakuya landing on top of me. The two of us just start laughing out loud.

“Heh, guess I gotta start exercising now huh?” I laugh to hide my embarrassment.

“You don’t have to, I love you the way you are!” Sakuya said with a smile.

“Sakuya…” after hearing that, memories of my past resurge inside of me. About how I couldn’t be my true self back in high school. How my older sister designed an entire character that I was supposed to play. It was a fake me. But with Sakuya I can be who I am. “Thank you, I love you too.”

“Ehehe.” he giggles and I put my hand on his head. I was dying to ruffle through his fluffy hair and now I finally can.

The screen of my phone that’s lying on the couch table starts blinking, but I can’t care less at the moment. Sorry Banri. Actually, now that I think about it, I didn’t check my phone all day long… Oh well, it’s just one day.

“Do you want to sleep on the couch again?” I ask jokingly.

“Yes!” he answers in all seriousness.

“What?”

“What?”

The silence is broken as we start laughing again. As we calm down, I give him another kiss. I could definitely get used to this, yup.

“I sure am lucky.” I say, more to myself than to Sakuya.

“Hm?”

“Having found you is like having pulled the best SSR in real life.”

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                   Continue?

                                                                                                                                                                    **> Yes**

                                                                                                                                                                   > No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I'm always happy to read them!
> 
> And also: Happy Birthday Itaru!! May you get great rolls in all of your mobile games!


End file.
